helckfandomcom-20200213-history
Isuta
|weight= |gender = Female |abilities = |occupation =Vamirio's Subordinate |level = 48 (Spy) (Demon King Tournament Arc-) |relatives = Asuta (Older Sister) |partners = |manga =Chapter 3 |aliases = |species = Demon}} Isuta (イスタ, Isuta) is the younger sister of Asuta and subordinate of Vamirio. Appearance Isuta is a young looking girl with cat ears, amber eyes and long black hair. Kid_Isuta.PNG|Isuta in her childhood Personality Isuta is very caring of her older sister and her well being. She loves her sister deeply. Isuta feels uncomfortable at the sight of blood, especially when she was little. She is a very clumsy girl, a crybaby, a coward, and a worrywart. However, despite these traits, she is a hard worker and her willpower is superior to even Hyura's. She loves her sister more than anything else. Her dream is to serve the Red Heavenly King, Vamirio, whom she greatly admires. History Ahh... Isuty Isuta had trouble finding interest in anything, while her sister took interest in almost everything. Isuta grew up with Asuta and Hyura and became very close friends with each other, even though Hyura and Asuta would sometimes have fun at Isuta's expense. One day, Asuta's and Isuta's village was attacked by monsters whom managed to break through the village barrier. However, they were saved by Vamirio. From that incident Asuta and Isuta were inspired to become soldiers of the empire. They eventually become personal subordinates of Vamirio. She graduated from Demon King Gwyn Castle Academy. Since Hyura and Asuta traveled after graduation, Isuta decided to go on her own trip until she was old enough to take the entrance exam. She barely passed the entrance exam and had low grades for many years, but she got promoted through her efforts and willpower. As a result of her resolve, she became the close aide of her heart's greatest desire, the Red Heavenly King. Plot Human Assault Arc She nurses Azudora as the Four Heavenly King recovers from his injuries. Save the Humans Arc Isuta and Hon talk about Rococo's eyes ability. Azudora tells them that Rococo does not use a charming ability and reveals to them the true nature of her ability. Later, Isuta nearly faints when she learns of what happened to her sister. Hyura helps Isuta bring the information provided by Asuta to Azudora. Isuta communicates with Asuta and informs her sister something that could help. Abilities & Powers Having an spy level of 48, Isuta similar to her sister Asuta, is a skilled infiltrator. However, due to her lower level, it can be assumed that she is less skilled than her older sister. She has notable power, as she is able to easily defeat multiple winged soldiers at once. Magic Limited Telepathy: Isuta can communicate with Asuta if she drinks warm coffee or tea. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Fighting Style Proficient Dagger Wielder: Isuta Equipment Dual Daggers: Isuta carries dual daggers. Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Isuta and her sister refer to Hyura as Hyura-ran. *Isuta hates grotesque things. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demons